dramatica_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Laiming's Guide To Being Robust
Most important rule: ALWAYS be an assistant! other jobs are for pussy losers #1 Assistant starterpack You spawn, empty, powerless, immedietly run to primary and grab all the shit u can, toolbelt, tools, powercell, multitool,insulateds. Immedietly make a stun prod (use a metal rod on cable coil, use wirecutters on the assembly, use power cell on the assembly) and cable restraints. After that head to engineering and break in and get yourself some real insulated gloves, after you have done all that you are now officially more robust than 90% of players. #2 Be One With The Station Like they say, to become good at anything you need to become one with mother nature, but in this situation you should become one with the station. See someone following you? Beat the living shit out of him and space him. See plasma? Get a fucking mask and oxy tank. See a security guard? Get a disguise and loot the shitter. #3 Always Be Stealthy And Smart If you plan to break into caps office and steal shit, always have other clothes for your unknown persona, wear a mask and make sure you are unknown. I was once chased by a security borg while wearing a hat and mask, I dropped both on the ground while he didn't see me and walked towards the borg, the fucker walked right past me like a idiot. You should also always steal head ids and every weapon you can find for maximum robustness. #4 Metal Rods Metal rods are powerful weapons, if you can't get any good weapons, get some metal rods and throw it at people, one of the best weapons ingame. #5 Pay Attention To Your Surroundings See someone holding a pda? Disarm the fucker and if hes a syndie continue to disarm him while beating him with a fire extinguisher. See someone talking suspiciously about random bullshit to you? He is most likely trying to kill you/kidnap you and you should beat him to the ground till he can't talk no more. #6 What To Do If You Get Kidnapped/Killed If you get kidnapped by security or anyone else immediatly start saying that the officer is a LING, you can also pretend your dead by using the *deathgasp emote and resting, works sometimes. If you get killed observe where the fuck is heading, get on another key and bash his skull in before incinerating him. #7 Always Lie To The Admins If you make a bomb as non-antag and explode shitcurity, when you get bwoinked tell them the bombs went off by themselves. Always make up as much bullshit as possible. I got away releasing plasma as a adamntite golem as non-antag by telling them by master told me to do it, and when they asked me who my master was I told them the corpse is now unknown and dead, and I don't remember the name, they just ignored me and moved on. I also set off 3 maxcap bombs at security and science, I told that i left the signaller frequency default and someone set them off, I got a ban anyways for making bombs though, the ban was for a day, admins r dumb. #8 I got banned, what should I do?!?! Not to worry friend, just go to the evading section of the wiki, evade, and continue to party hard!